I'm taking my LOVEROID
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Voca-world and Earthland are two different dimensions. Erza, a Vocaloid, dreams to be at Earthland someday, experiencing what the humans are experiencing. She vanished and found himeself in the room of an otaku guy named "Jellal." This bitter for love Vocaloid had to deal with his daydreaming and "hopelessness" before going back to her world. Join this rollercoaster ride of JERZA!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! Its ScarletXxXKhrymi from Oh my President! I'm back with a new story!**

**So, this idea popped up when I was listening to 96neko and Len's Happy Synthesizer(You should check it out, its fun to listen!) And by the way, THEY ARE VOCALOIDS... They are not anime, they are a Voice Synthesizer! Clear? Len is my favorite Vocaloid! \(^-^)/ Oh, I wish he was real with the other anime!**

**So yeah! Check out my stories! Reverse the Potion and Oh my President!**

**Oh my President's sequel is coming right after Oh my President finishes!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does! Also Vocaloids, I don't own them, they are property of its rightful owner~ Also, Man wolves don't exist in real life, they're merely FICTION so don't worry, you won't get dreams about them! XDD  
OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Voca-world**

"Errrzaaaa-neeechaaan!" a familiar voice said as I felt someone hugs me real tight. My books fell to the ground as I look at the person who hugged me. A green haired vocaloid cuddled me and I giggled. Then, a yellow haired vocaloid came and did the same. My other co-vocaloids came and smiled at the sight, I smiled baka at them. "Erzaaaa-neeechaaan! I missss youuu!"

"_Seriously_, Miku?" I said, smiling while trying to push them away because I couldn't breathe. They were like magnet to me and didn't want to. I chuckled and pat their heads. "You were like in the mall for _2 hours_ and yet you miss me?"

"Yeah!" Rin nodded with Miku. They were cute siblings of mine. "We were like… "_Master, master! Let's go home! I want to be with Erza-neechan!_ And he was like" Rin clears his throat and started mimicking Master's voice. _"W-Why? You don't want to be with me anymore? I remembered that time when you two were fighting just to be with me in bed but right now, you want to be with Erza? _And we were like *normal voice* its _not like that, Master! Its just, we're having fun with her!_ Then we dragged Master back here."

"They literally dragged Master back here," Luka-neechan said, approaching us with Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Len and Gumi. "And the other Vocaloids stared at them like "Hey, look! A walking orange and leek dragging its eater!"

Everybody laughed with those words. Rin and Miku were pouting at first but they laughed with us. It was the normal atmosphere of our home. I smiled and stood up. I picked up the books and they stared at me. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They frowned like I was supposed to know something. Then they pointed at my book. I looked at it and smiled. I placed it on the table and grinned at them. "It isn't a _law_ that I _am _read Earthland's books, right?"

"But still," Len said, frowning. Everybody seemed to understood that _"but still…"_ of Len but I decided to let him finish his sentence. I gestured at him to continue and he took a deep breath. "We're in a _different dimension_, Erza. We're _Vocaloids_"

"And you keep _reading_ instead of _singing _different songs that Master wanted us to try out," Gumi continued Len's thought. Well, its not like I don't like singing Master's songs, I love singing them actually! Those high notes, jumping notes, stopping notes and etc… But, I just want to know what kind of living does the _humans_ live in the different dimensions. "Its _not_ like you don't want to sing. You _do_ love singing, right?"

"_I do, _Gumi. I love singing Master's excellent songs!" I said, smiling. I paused for a while and looked at the books. They waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath and smiled at them. "I'm just _wondering_….. what it _feels_ like to _live_ in another dimension. You know, having the chance to study, travel to different tourist spots and-"

"But you know, you're just giving yourself hope to something that will not really be given to you," Luka-neechan said and sat in the arm of my chair. She stroke my hair gently. The others kept quiet as I look down on my hands which was placed atop of my skirt. "We are here, Erza. You don't need those, its fun here!"

"Yeah! The tourist spots! They're much more beautiful than Earthland's!" Gakupo butted in with a bright smile.

"Also, the music!" Rin grinned at me.

"The Divas!"

"Don't forget about the Poems and Stories!"

"The seas and oceans! Also, forests!"

"The food!"

"The ice cream!" Kaito said while eating an ice cream. We stared at him for a long a time. He noticed and flinched. "What? _Can't _I eat my ice cream?"

"Kaito," I cracked a laugh. The others followed while Kaito stood there and ate his ice cream in confusion. "You will get _fat_ if you eat _too _many ice creams!"

"Oh, _Shut up!_" he snapped and we continued laughing.

"Erza, you know people who _drowns_ himself to facts of another world's dimension will be sent to that dimesion," a familiar voice said and we turned to saw who it is. A short, yellow haired guy was seen. Master Makarov, our master.

"What do you mean, Master?" I asked and he approached us. He jumped to the table and sat there. He gestured us to sit on the floor in front of him. Luka-neechan and I stood up and sat beside Miku.

"I'm going to tell you all a story," Master Makarov said in his usual tone. "One which was passed in the generations after generation. It was a prophecy. That this incomplete story was to be completed by one Vocaloid."

"A prophecy?" Rin asked. "Isn't that like…. Premonition of what will happen in the future?"

"Right, Rin" Master said and cleared his throat. "Let's start the story. There was once a Vocaloid who dreams to be in another dimension someday. This Vocaloid was a smarty one. She always reads books from other dimensions."

"Sounds like Erza and probably… its her," Kaito said while eating his ice cream. We glared at him because we really don't like interruptions while Master is doing the "story telling."

"No, Kaito" Master said. "A lot of Vocaloids were described as this but they weren't the one who will fulfill it. Now, I shall continue. This girl was caring and unique. I don't know what type of unique but she was described as unique. One day, while she was travelling in the forest because of her Master's orders, she was sucked in a portal."

"Literally?" Miku said with her big confused eyes. Miku was cute in the first place but when those puppy eyes or those big confused eyes appeared. I swear, you would bleed in over cuteness!

"Not literally sucked into the ground. More like, she fell into a portal" Master said smiling. He cleared his throat and continued. "When she fell into a portal, she landed on someone's house in another dimension. She then, lived with him while finding a way to go back to her dimension. While staying there, she fell in love with him. He was in love with another girl. Then, the Master of that Vocaloid told that she could only come back to her dimension if the man she loves will give her the true kiss."

"And?" Gumi said, anticipated what will happen next with Miku and Rin. They were literally looking forward.

"And that's it," Master said, ending the story. They were disappointed with his answer and shook the table while saying _"No!", "that can't be! There has to be a next scene!", "C'mon its love!" _Master was teary eyed with what the three are doing so Gakupo, I and Luka-neechan pulled them away from the table. "I told you it was incomplete! It was never completed!"

"No way…" Miku said, teary eyed. I smiled and pat her head. "But, its romantic! Its about Love!"

"Love?" I said bitterly. I don't know why I'm bitter with that word but I really don't know what love means. "What is love? I never heard it. Even the sound of it offends me."

"You don't know about love, nee-chan?" Rin said. "Its… sweet, romantic…and…"

"Okay, now! Time to go to bed!" Master Makarov said and shoo-ed them away, leaving me and Master alone.

"Master?" I asked and he grinned.

"I want you to go to the forest and get me some apple," Master said and I frowned. "What? We already ran out of apples!"

"But its already dark!" I complained and he pointed at Len.

"Then take Len with you!" he said and I blew a strand of my hair. "Go, Erza. You're a tough girl, I know you are!"

"Whatever," I stood up and called Len. "Len! Let's go!"

Len dashed towards me and we went to the forest. Len was bringing the basket while I led the way. It was full moon and the apples were glinting. They were golden, like they were usually was. I heard that Earthland's apple was color red and when they saw golden apples like this, they thought it was storing supernatural powers. I giggled with the thought and Len stared at me.

"You know, you are creepy when you're just laughing on some thought without me knowing," Len said and started picking apples. "C'mon, start picking apples"

"You act older than me," I said and started picking apples. "Hai, niisan!"

He glared at me and I ignored it. I picked apples but halfway to the number of apples we needed to pick, I saw a firefly with a strange color of blue. It was the strangest firefly I saw. Fireflies here in the Voca-world are usually have the color of orange but this was different. It was like…. It was like it was waiting for me to follow and inviting me. I stared at it and told Len that I was going to check something very quick.

"Be careful! Its already dark!" Len warned and I nodded. I raced off and followed the firefly. As I followed the firefly, I didn't realize that I was already in the middle of the forest were bad man wolves are found. These bad man wolves usually kill their victim brutally. Vocaloids didn't like them very much. I decided to go back to Len. Probably he's waiting for me. Just before I can make a step forward, the bad man wolves came out.

"Hello, Erza Scarlet" the leader of the pack said, hissing. I was going to take my sword when I realize that it wasn't there anymore. I forgot to bring it due to my irritation towards Master. He noticed and smirked. "No weapons, I see. That's an advantage for us"

"I'm still strong even though I don't have weapons," I hissed and took a step back.

"Oh really? Take this!" he attacked and I bended my back to avoid his claws. "Nice try," He snarled. "Well then, how about this?" He attacked again and I dodged without saying a word. He continued attacking and snarling but I'm just dodging. I know its no good dodging but I will make him tired. Well, that was _insane_ I know. It was insane right after I find out there was a _cliff_. He attacked and my feet slipped and fell. Luckily, my both hands caught the edge of the cliff. He laughed.

"Need some help, Titania?" He laughed and bended his knees, leaning at me. I scowled at him.

"Don't call me that," I scowled and he laughed.

"Only we, the man wolves know that you are a Voca-Fairy! Does your siblings and Master know this?" he asked and I growled.

"They all know this!" I growled and he laughed.

"You know, I like Miku and wanted her for myself" He leaned at me with an excited expression. "I will help you if you help me with my plan"

"Never!" I hissed and he growled.

"Again?"

"Never! I will never trade my siblings to you! They're my family!" I hissed and he scowled.

"Then die falling in that cliff!" he shouted and stood up. He stepped on my hands and I winced.

_The next thing I knew was…._

_I was falling already_

* * *

**_EKKKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!_**

**OH MY GAWD! What is going to happen to ERZA? Will she die? **

**And who do you think is that person who will complete the story? **

**^_^ So yeah, I will TRY to update faster since I have a lot of stories going on at once!(The sequel "Twists and Turns to True Love" and a story on Wattpad!)**

**Reviews makes me happy! *puppy eyes(I've been using this puppy eyes for almost... a year? WHO CARES ANYWAY? XDD)***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves choco!**


	2. Otaku guy? Maybe

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACKY BACKY BACK!**

**Sorry for my late update! :) **

**As you all know, I have a sequel going on and another story in Wattpad so... I'm trying to update all at once~! ^_^**

**SO YEAH! Don't forget to check out:**

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: Oh My President and Reverse the Potion**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**I also don't own Vocaloids, they are property of their respective owners!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Cliff**

**Night**

He stepped on my foot as I felt the pain. He kept stepping on my foot but I hold on. In matter of time, my hands would slip and I would fell. I wish there was some way that I can save myself. I looked at him and stared at his bloody red eyes. He was grinning like a fool and I winced as my battered hands started to slip. Oh God, help me. Then I remembered one of my powers. I looked at to him and started screaming. Vocaloid screams have forces that can knock enemies away. God, please make Len hear it.

"_Len, hurry up!" _I said in the screams. The man wolves fell to their feet with too much force. Then I heard crackling of leaves in the woods. Are there more? I pushed myself up to see who it is and save myself from that cliff. As my knees touched the ground, the mysterious guy revealed itself. I panted as I saw a teenage boy in his fourteen of age with a yellow hair tied back in a ponytail, I smirked as I recognize that face. _Len… You have finally come. _

"Another Vocaloid!" the man wolf said, pointing at Len. Len's eyes started becoming on the color of his hair, yellow which means he's gathering power. He stared at the man wolf and yellow flames busted out his hands. He attacked the man wolves and they started rebelling. I felt useless without my sword and the leader attacked me. I dodged and looked at Len. He threw me my sword and the sword glowed. I took the handle and started requipping. I attacked the leader but something went wrong. The leader punched the ground I was standing and he backed away. The edge of the cliff was cracking in a fast pace and I…. I have no time to think nor move. Len's eyes widen and ran towards me as he tried to save me but it was _too late._

_I was already falling…._

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**8:00 pm**

"Ahhh…. The shower feels good!" I said as I change my clothes. I look around my apartment. It was kinda small, with the kitchen, living room and a bedroom but it was cozy. I wore my shirt and pajamas. I lay myself down and settle down myself in my comfy bed. I stared at my textbooks which were placed on my desk. It was Friday anyway! NO NEED TO STUDY! BWAHAHAHA! I thought about Lucy and me, being together, cuddling and dating. I sat as my messy hair stood up in a funny way as the I daydreamed that thought. Ohhh, Lucy. Be mine, oh Lucy.

"Why can't there be a hot girl fall in my arms?" I said as I stretched my hands. Silence…. Psssh… I was about to retreat my arms when suddenly, something dropped on it. I managed to caught it and felt it was warm and heavy. It was covered with light. I looked at it and examined as the light disappeared. I saw it was an unconscious girl with white skin, sexy shaped body, and a unique hair color. It was Scarlet. She was wearing blue with butterfly wings headphone. Her clothes were black gothic loli style. She was beautiful. D-Did….. my wish granted? She seemed to be hurt especially with her left hand, it was battered as it it was stepped on a lot of times. I placed her in my bed as she started moving. She opened her eyes and I saw it was brown. She stared at me and I became conscious.

"Are you okay?" I was going to touch her face to examine her but she slapped it away. She glared me that made me shiver. Her sweet expression earlier became a scary one. You know, she might be a yandere or tsundere like those girls in anime that I watch! Oh, I like both! She look like an anime! SO BEAUTIFUL! I WOULD DEFINITELY MARRY HER! SHE'S MY DREAM GIRL! MY DREAM ANIME! Then she slapped me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I asked you 10 times about where I am then you didn't answer and I was like _Hey! Get back here!_ Then you still didn't move and I slapped you to make you go back here in the Voca-world," She said with a complete poker face. I don't know what to do with this girl at all. And Voca-world? Where in Earth is that place? If I could see that place, I would probably see girls like this. Cute, hot, with those anime features. OH GOD, I'M IN PARADISE!

"Voca-world? Where is that?" I asked while pinching her face and put a hand in her in the middle chest(you know, where the heart is) just to check if she is alive. She blushed and slapped me.

"YOU PERVERT!" she said and I landed on my bed. What the… she's powerful! Like… what anime girl is that? Ahh… I forgot. I sat up again and hugged her. She was warm and finally, I met a girl like her! LIKE AN ANIME!

"You're alive! FINALLY! AN ANIME GIRL IS ALIVE!" I hugged her and she pushed me away.

"Anime?" she blew a strand of her hair. She's showing signs of being a tsundere! I'M IN HEAVEN! I would buy her anime clothes and make her wear them then I'll start dating her and we'll cuddle and we'll kiss each other and we'll marry and have kawaii kids! "I'm a Vocaloid!"

"Vocaloid?" I pushed aside my thoughts. Vocaloid and Voca-world. What are they? SERIOUSLY?! "Can you tell me who are you"

"Fine," she said with a flick of her hair. AHHHHH! TSUNDERE ALERT! I wanted to hug her and kiss her in that moment but that would be rude and she'll think I'm a maniac. "I'm Erza**(N/A: Her real name in the Voca-world is only Erza but the man wolves gave her Scarlet as nickname but she didn't accepted it. So, yeah~ Her name is Erza, the Titania)** the 9th Vocaloid of Master Makarov" she showed me her upper left arm with the number 09 in Red ink. "I am the 3rd sister of my siblings. I live in the Voca-world and I am 19 of age."

"Vocaloid and Voca-world?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can you please tell me what those are?"

"Wait, you are not a Vocaloid?" She said with a surprised look. SHE'S A CUTIE! OH EEEMM GEEE! I nodded, smiling. "Then, I'm not in the Voca-world? Where am I?"

"You are in Fiore which is located in Earthland," I said, grinning. She was shocked at first then she smiled brightly. OHHHHH SHOOOOCCKKSSSS! SHE'S EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL! OHHH EEEEEMMMMMM GEEEEE! I WANNA KISS HER RIGHT NOW!

"Voca-world is a world of Vocaloids. Here in Earthland, Vocaloids are almost like Humans except for the fact that we are made to sing and please people with our voices." With that, I understood what she is. SHE IS A SINGER ANIME GIRL! OH EEEMMMM GEEEEEE! She jumped out of her bed and smiled brightly. She saw the window and opened it, revealing the dark blue sky decorated with stars. She stretched her arms as she was trying to reach those stars. She looked like a child that saw a lollipop and wanted to get it. CUTENESS OVERLOAD!

"I'm finally here! I'm finally here in Earthland!" she said as she raced towards me and hugged me with delight which made me lay back a little. I hugged back. I WAS SO HAPPY THAT MY ANIME GIRL WAS HUGGING ME! Ohhhh…. IT FEELS SO GOOD! Then she pushed me away, blushing. "Sorry!"

"Don't apologize! I love hugging anime girls like you!" I grinned.

"Who are you by the way?" she said as she jumped again in the bed and sat in front of me, smiling.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez! An otaku(others tell me that I'm a weaboo but I don't care). Age 19 and I am living here alone." I said, smiling.

"You don't have… Mother, Father or siblings?" she asked and I nodded.

"My parents died when I was 6," I said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that" she said, frowning. She's…. A TSUNDERE! I cupped her face and she was surprised with my action. I leaned forward and I didn't know what I was doing. Then I put my lips on hers. I don't know why but I closed the distance we were having. I can say she was surprised. I didn't go any further because I don't want her to avoid me. I pulled myself away and stopped. Our face were only a few inches. I felt my cheeks burning and she was blushing, wide eyed.

"W-What was that?!" she demanded an answer. I blushed and touched my lips. WHAT EXACTLY DID I DO? .

"I-It was a-a-a-a…. k-k-kiss" I said, stuttering.

"I KNOW THAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" she said and I flinched.

"I-I-I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Anyways! Is it your first time here in Earthland?" I said, trying to brush aside the thought. She pinned me down in my bed.

"I said, why did you kiss me?" she said with a glare. OKAAAAAAAY! ULTIMATE TSUNDERE! GOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

"Because…"

And there was a knock on the door. It must be the pizza delivery I ordered. She froze and I gently push her away from me. She glared at me and I told her that I was going to answer the knock. I shivered as I went to answer it. I could feel that she was still glaring at me. It was the pizza delivery and I paid for it and went to my room. When I opened the door, I saw Erza looking at a picture of Lucy that was placed on my desk(as an inspiration).

"Who is this?" she asked with a grim expression. I wondered why she is like that. I approached her and put the pizza on the table. Her gaze never broke from that frame even though I poked her cheeks. I sighed and answered her question.

"She's Lucy, my friend and inspiration" I said with a smile. Its true that I like Erza but I like Lucy better. I had a secret liking on that blonde since childhood years, even though she already have boyfriend. I wonder if she would love me back and break with her boyfriend but I shouldn't do that.

"You like her?" she asked and I nodded. Her eyes went grimmer than ever and threw the frame on the ground and the glass shattered. YANDERE MODE TURNED ON. WHY DID- OH GOD! I picked up the frame and frowned.

"Hey why did you do that?!" I said while cleaning. She blew another strand of her hair and ate a pizza. She crossed her arms with that anime version of being jealous. SHE'S JEALOUS? WHY IS SHE JEALOUS? SHE LOVES ME? OHHHH! THAT'S GREAT!

"You don't know who she is in the Voca-world! She's horrible towards me and my siblings!" she defended herself. Ohhhh…. You're just saying you're jealous! XDD C'mon say it! Say those words that I wanted to hear!

"Love? Do you even know what Love is?" I asked and she glared at me, bitterly. As if she was sensitive to that topic.

"Love? I never heard it." She took a bite of the pizza and said bitterly. "Even the sound of it offends me"

"Okay, okay! I understand!" I said while throwing the trash. Maybe I'll start moving over Lucy. I stared at her clothes and she noticed it.

"You know, people who have lust-filled thoughts are usually doing that" she said as she licked her fingers. BEAUTIFUL! GORGEOUS! MAGNIFICENT! PRETTY! KAWAII! KAKOII! SHE'S MY DREAM GIRL! MIXED YANDERE AND TSUNDERE!

"I'm not a pervert!" I said as I jumped in my bed. I ate a pizza while I stared at her. OH GOD, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!

Later on, we got a chance to talk with each other.

Erza fell asleep as I continued to watch TV. She was a hot and fun-loving girl. She's even more beautiful when she smiled. I stared at her and stroke her hair. I caressed her cheeks. She is beautiful when she's like this. Then the actor kissed the actress passionately. I wish we were like that. Then, I drifted to sleep.

The next day, I was awoken by a scream…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! This chapter is done!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What scream? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I'll try to update faster!**

**Reviews make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	3. The Cosplaying Day

**HEY GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!**

**Yeah~ Guys, you noticed that Jellal here is an otaku and YAY! He really is! XDD**

**So, thank you for your reviews and I'm glad to read to them! THEY ALWAYS MOTIVATE ME TO DO MORE FANFICS!**

**So yeah, I'm having fun writing this story(because I'm also an otaku! ^_^) as well as my other story Labyrinth: Taking You Back better read it!**

**SO YEAH! Don't forget to check out:**

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: Oh My President and Reverse the Potion**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**I also don't own Sword Art Online and its characters, it goes to its rightful owner~**

**Also Azu-nyan and Vocaloids, they go to their respective owners! Nyan! Nyan!**

**As well as Jet Lag, it is a property of Simple Plan~ So, SP Astronauts there! XDD Hiiiii~ XDD**

**OFF TO THE STORY! (Sorry for the long Author intro XDD)  
**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Bedroom**

**Morning**

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"_

"Azu-nyan!" I woke up with a start, I sat up straight and looked around to see what was happening. I only saw Erza looking at me with disgust. She was covering herself with my bed's blanket. I wondered what happened. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her wondering. I yawned and got up. "What happened?"

"YOU PERVERT!" Erza took a pillow and threw it at him. I got hit by the pillow and I fell because of the huge impact. Awwwieee! I took the pillow off my face and pouted at Erza. I'm not a pervert! Why would I be?

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Tell me what happened!"

"You pressed my butt!" she said, blushing while looking at the ground. My face turned red. N-Nande?(What). Well, I was sleeping so I don't know what I am doing….. WAIT! I SHOULD BE GUILTY! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? I pointed at the bathroom.

"GO AND TAKE A BATH WHILE I AM PREPARING OUR BREAKFAST!" I said, well… maybe shouted. Its because of embarrassment, nee? XDD

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!" she asked, shouting as well.

"WHO CARES, NOW TAKE A BATH! THERE'S A RED TOWEL THERE, USE IT!"

"FINE!" she jumped off the bed and dashed towards the bathroom. I fixed my bed and started preparing dinner. It was my first time to sleep with a girl since I don't like hanging with girls who are like.. _"Look at me! Look at me! Aren't I beautiful?" _or…_"Noo! Don't come closer to me, you otaku!"_. People say that I should quit watching Anime but NO! If one would love me, they would love me for who I am! People say that a handsome guy like me should really get a life, BUT I AM HAVING A LIFE! *Sigh* They don't know the real shows that show good lessons in life.

"Jellal?" Erza called me and I turned around, then I saw Erza in only my red towel(I have 2 towels. Blue and Red. The Blue one is what I usually use, I rarely use the Red one). I felt my nose bleed. Oh God, is she kidding? She isn't conscious about it, she like _"I don't care if I'm only in a towel" _then she spoke. "I have no more clothes, I was wondering if I can borrow yours"

I mentally face-palmed myself. How could I forget that? "Just a minute," I said and walked towards my closet. I remember that I have those girl anime costumes for cosplay for my to-be girlfriend and decided to make her wear those since its my only girly clothes. I took out Asuna(Sword Art Online)'s uniform and gave it to Erza without looking at her body. "Hai(Here)"

"Thanks," she said and went to the bathroom to wear it. I sat in my chair at the dining table, dreamily while whipping the blood from my nose. After a few minutes, she went out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes of Asuna. WHHAAAAAAA! It fits her! OH EEMMMM GEEEEEEEEEE! "I-Is this okay?" she asked shyly and I nodded.

"Yeah!" I smiled and gestured her for breakfast. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah sure," She smiled and approached me. She sat and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Let's eat?"

"Yeah," I said and after that, we were already nibbling our food. She looks cute when she's eating and saying that she never eat that food before, but the food was common to humans –Egg and Hotdog. She was well-educated, in our age(because she's also 19), her knowledge was more advance. I bet this girl will beat our always-top-1-Lucy-Heartfillia. I'm glad that I was over her now, did I tell you she already have his Natsu? He's his boyfriend. He's like… _"HEY, BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE YOU *beep**beep**beep*"_ He's like that almost everday…. Scratch that, EVERYDAY.

"Tell me about you, Jellal" Erza said and I almost choked.

"M-Me?" I asked and she nodded.

"I keep telling you things about me, how about tell me about you?"

"I…. I can't" I said and she took my hand and intertwined mine with hers. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"You can do this," she said and with that, I remembered something painful. "Please?"

"Mama…" I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Mama?"

"She usually do this to cheer me up," I said while looking our intertwined hands. Her small fingers fit into mine perfectly. She looked at it and frowned.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. She was going to remove her hands away from mine but I pulled it back.

"She always told me that I was…. Amazing… handsome… smart…. But I didn't believe those"

"Why not?"

"I was the reason why she died," I said frowning. Tears were forming in my eyes, threatening to fall and stream down my face. "I-If I didn't…. If I didn't run to that highway, s-she must've been here… with me… I hate my father…. He's…. He's an arrogant guy! He always beat up my mother… I hate him so I run away from that mansion"

"Mansion?" she asked. "You're rich?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. Tears fell down. "But I don't wanna be…"

"Don't cry," Erza said and when I looked up to her, she was already hugging me. "I'm here…"

"T-Thank you" I said.

"You can hug me back, if you want" she said and I nodded. I hugged her, feeling her warmth. I wish we were like this…. Hugging each other…. With care…. And Love..

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Mall**

**12:00**

"Miss, can we take a picture of you?" a stranger smiled and vented her eyes to Jellal. "of course with your boyfriend"

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!" one shouted. "ASUNA AND KIRITO!"

"YEAH!"

"Can we take a picture with you too?"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Umm…. Can you all please form a line?" Jellal said and I kicked her knee underneath the table. He flinched and smiled. The Asuna and Kirito addicts formed a line and we stood up. I sighed, this was almost the 100th picture from strangers. DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE HER? Jellal said along with the other otaku or weaboo… whatever! Said that I have dolly eyes so I look like an anime. PSSSSSSSHH! Yes, I have dolly eyes… THAT IS BECAUSE I AM A VOCALOID! I drew my fake dagger and pointed it at Jellal's throat so it looks like I want him to be mine, I smirked as they made the "KYAAAAA!" sound. *sigh* Seriously?

The another one told us that Jellal should give me a lift like one of the scene in SAO. Ughhh…. Its like a room without a door, you couldn't get out nor escape… Of course, you shouldn't be harsh on them, righ-

"Kyaaah!" I accidentally said as Jellal lift me up. They cheered and I held on Jellal's head. SERIOUSLY?

"One…. Two…. Three…!" I posed like leaning towards them while my fake sword is unsheathed, pointing at the ground. Another pose was I was looking at Jellal and he was looking at me and there was my dagger in his throat, threatening.

"Finally!" I said as I stretched my hands. The food was already in front of us. FINALLY! After those silly otaku who took picture of us, we finally got a chance to eat. "Itidakimasu!"

"That was… exhausting," he said as he nibbled his food. I glared at him.

"It was your fault!" I glared at him and he put up both of his hands, like he was surrendering.

"Yeah, yeah" he said and took a sip of his Coke. "But I can't say _no_, right?"

"Still-" I wanted to finish my sentence but Jellal put a spoonful of chicken and rice. I glared at him.

"You're cute," he said and took a picture of me. PSSSSHHH! Where did he get that camera from?

I stared at the paper bags(there was a lot of paper bags) that contain things that I needed while I'm still here in Earthland. I shall find the way back, its not like I don't want to be here… I love this place but something feels wrong… Something isn't right here… I don't know what it is or who it is but… there's something that shouldn't be here. Then, Jellal's snap pushed my thoughts aside.

"Are you listening?" he asked, worried. "You've been spacing out often"

"Uhhh" I said and he raised his eyebrow. "I'm fine, I was just… thinking"

"Thinking? About what?"

"You know… about my World and yours"

"Ahhh…" He said and ate a spoonful of his food. "Can you tell me about your world?"

"Voca-world?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, sure"

I told him about the Voca-world, the food, the clothes, the music, the lifestyle and the magnificent tourist sites. Every time I told Jellal about my siblings, he went into his dream world and I needed to snap my fingers in front of him or slap him. People would pass and wave us in our character name. I was forced to smile and wave. Is it me or everybody is staring at us?

Then after eating, we went to the game zone.

We did all sort of games(since Jellal insisted, I asked him if he have money and he said yes because his father is giving him money through ATM), we danced, we played high-tech games and etc.. etc.. People would pass and smile at us, saying _"You're lucky to have him/her"_ or _"Asuna! Kirito! Kyaaaaaahh!" _Seriously?

Jellal pulled me towards the karaoke room and said that I should sing. I agreed and we went to the said room. It wasn't very spacious but they provided us food. Jellal keep grinning on me and told me to sing a song. I'm glad that I used to listen to the Earthland music so singing them weren't a bother, especially for me as a Vocaloid because Vocaloids usually get the lyrics and rhythm easily. I told Jellal to sing with me and he refused at first but I gave him my puppy eyes so he agreed.

"How about Jet Lag?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're a Simple Plan fan?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I just like the song and the lyrics," I said, smiling. "The lyrics and the meaning are beautiful"

"Yeah," he smiled and pressed the numbers on the karaoke box. He took the two mic and gave one to me. I gladly took it and looked at the Karaoke screen. We were sitting beside each other and the music started.

_Jellal: What time is it where you are?__  
_

_Erza: I miss you more than anything__  
_

_Jellal: I'm back at home you feel so far__  
_

_Erza: Waitin' for the phone to ring_

_Jellal: It's getting lonely living upside down__  
__I don't even wanna be in this town__  
__Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy__  
_  
_Jellal and Erza: You say goodmorning when it's midnight__  
__Going out of my head, alone in this bed__  
__I wake up to your sunset__  
__And it's driving me mad__  
__I miss you so bad__And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged__  
__Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged__  
__Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged__  
__Is so jetlagged__  
_  
_Erza: What time is it where you are?__  
_

_Jellal: 5 more days and I'll be home__  
_

_Erza: I keep your picture in my car__  
_

_Jellal: I hate the thought of you alone__  
_  
_Erza: I been keeping busy all the time__  
__Just to try you keep you off my mind__  
__Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy__Jellal and Erza: You say goodmorning when it's midnight__  
__Going out of my head, alone in this bed__  
__I wake up to your sunset__  
__And it's driving me mad__  
__I miss you so bad__And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged__  
__Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged__  
__Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged__  
__Is so jetlagged__  
_  
_Jellal: I miss you so bad__  
_

_Erza: I miss you so bad__  
_

_Jellal: I miss you so bad__  
_

_Erza: I miss you so bad__  
_

_Jellal: I miss you so bad_

_Erza: I wanna share your horizon_

_Jellal: I miss you so bad_

_Erza: And see the same sunrising__Jellal: I miss you so bad__  
_

_Jellal and Erza: And turn the hour hand back to__  
__when you were holding me__  
_  
_Jellal and Erza: You say goodmorning when it's midnight__  
__Going out of my head, alone in this bed__  
__I wake up to your sunset__  
__And it's driving me mad__I miss when you say goodmorning__  
__But it's midnight__  
__Going out of my head, alone in this bed__I wake up to your sunset__  
__And its driving me mad__  
__I miss you so bad__And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged__  
__Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged__  
__Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged__  
__Is so jetlagged__  
__Is so jetlagged_

We finished the song and I smiled.

"You're good," Jellal smiled to me and I laughed.

"So are you!" I said and his expression hardened. "Jellal?"

_Then he pinned me down and looked at me with those angry features_

"_I hate you!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEKKKKK! This chapter is done!  
**

**CHANGE OF MOOD? SWING MOOD? XDD Nyaaa! What will happen next?**

**Theories? Opinions? Review below!**

**I will try to update faster!**

**Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi is going to eat! ^_^ ITIDAKIMASU!**


	4. Vocaloid

**HEY PEEPS! I'm back!  
So yes! HERE IS THE 4th chapter!**

**I'm sorry to say this but... this story might last only for 10 chapters(maybe)(Depending)...(Unfortunately) due to my other story ^_^**

**So, yeah~ Have fun!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does**

**Also Vocaloids, they are property of their respective owners~**

**OFF TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Karaoke Room**

**2:00 pm **

"I hate you!"

"Jellal, what are you doing?" I asked and he pinned me down, harder. I winced as I noticed that his eyes were fiery in anger. He was so kind and so cheerful earlier then he became like _this?_ Humans sure is weird. But I need to remove this guy from me. "Let go of me, Jellal!"

"No!" he said in response. He was still mad and I need to find a way how to calm him down. I wish the Vocaloid magic would work here, since its singing. I had to try so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"_Mister, calm down_

_You won't be harmed by me_

_Mister, calm down_

_No one is gonna hurt you_

_Calm down_

_Cause I'm here_

_Nobody's gonna hurt you  
As long as I'm here_

_Remember…_

_I will be always here~" _I sang gently and he froze. Thank God, magic works! I push him gently into his seat and went to take something that will tie him up. I found a rope in my bag(I don't know why!) and tied him up. I snapped my fingers and he almost fell forward and hit his forehead in the table but I caught him. His expression became shocked rather than mad.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he saw the ropes. He made a funny shocked expression and started wriggling himself.

"You're going to rape me?" he asked while shaking his head and "NOOO!" expression. The way he moved is very funny, also his thoughts. I giggled and he stopped moving and sat up. "Do it again!"

"Do what?" I asked and he mocked my laugh. It made me giggle again and I saw his face blush. I smiled and pinched his cheeks. "You are blushing"

"W-Wha-" he said and stuttered on explaining things. I patted his head and he stopped explaining.

"Now, tell me what happened earlier" I asked and he flinched. He knows what he did and his face darkened. Did I asked something sensitive? "Ahh…. Sorry.."

"No!" His eyes shot towards me, his eyes were shifted from joy to sadness. "I…. I just… You know something about hypnotizing, right?"

"Well, yeah…" I answered and he sighed. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was hypnotized when I was little…" he said and the word _hypnotized_ for him seems a curse. I gestured him to continue and he sighed. "I was hypnotized… if I sang… I would become something like _that_ or worst. Don't get me wrong! I _love _music so much! But… I was forbidden to sing"

"W-Why? H-How?"

"There was this hypnotizing TV show and I tried, because I thought…the hypnotizing isn't real"

"Is there… a cure for it?"

"Well... legends say…. That I should have a true kiss with a girl who was born for music," he said and his eyes vented towards me. A girl born for music…. That describes Vocaloids! Is he saying that ….?

"Are you saying that I should kiss you?" I asked, bitterly. NO! first: I don't like being in love. Second: I just met him!

"No, no, no, no!" he said while wriggling his hands left to right. "Its not like that! I can live this way"

"As if I would do that!" I said and crossed my arms. The day continued as the sun was setting. We really had fun in the Mall. It was exactly what I thought while I was still living in Voca-world. The Voca-mall is maybe much better than the Earthland's but I am having fun right now. So, we rode a taxi and went home. Jellal brought our paperbags(a lot of paperbags) but I insist that I should bring it, he shook his head. He told that a real _gentleman_ would bring the bags of the girls. Well, that's true…. WAIT, IS HE A GENTLEMAN? o.O I didn't noticed that.

When we got home, I fixed my clothes on a desk where Jellal said he didn't use so I could use it. He gave me those cosplay costumes so that… for emergency. But for me, _emergency_ for him literally mean, every day clothes. I took a bath and used my new towel that Jellal brought me. After that, Jellal invited me to watch TV. I was hesitant but I agreed. We sat together in the sofa, Jellal's arms rested on the sofa's head.

The show was romantic and drama. Gosh, Love! PSSSH! I only got bored and took the remote from Jellal.

"W-Whoi!" he cried out when I took the remote. I changed the channel and he started complaining. "Why did you change the channel? Don't you like the story? Its so… romantic, so-"

"I hate Love," I said bitterly and he looked at me shocked.

"You hate love?" he said and I nodded with a complete poker face while changing channels. I ignored his comments and focused on the channels. Boring…. Boring… Boring… What the *beep**beep*….. Boring!... BORING!,,,,, Bori-Wait, Vocaloid? I stopped changing channels and Jellal started poking me. I realize I froze from my movements and I focused on the channel. Jellal noticed and watched.

It was Miku… singing World is mine…. It was her favorite song…

"Mi….ku?" I said and she continued to sang. Why was she featured? Then later on, Len and Riku appeared with the others who sang Bad End Night. And then, there was me… with my cat ears because Master wanted me to**[N/A: In Vocaloid, Erza is 96neko since she(because she's a girl for those who don't know) is featured in red clothes and thingy.]** and Len, singing "Happy Synthesizer" which was my favorite one. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jellal's eyes widen and started stuttering.

"T-T-T-T-That i-i-i-i-is y-y-y-you?" he said while pointing at the screen and I nodded. He looked like he was going to faint but he just drank his coffee.

"I don't know why I am there," I said and he spit out his coffee. Glad that I was able to dodge it cause… I'm telling you, its hot and can burn your skin. "Thank you…. for that"

"S-Sorry!" he said while getting a towel and wiping the mess off. But, I think… these humans know what we really are. Master did say that _"Humans know us and adore us" _when Miku asked what Vocaloids look to humans. "B-But, its amazing! You are already a superstar!"

"No, I'm not" I said looking at the TV. I rested my elbow at my knee which was up(you know, knee looking like it was standing) and my other one was down, pretty boyish right? Who cares anyway! "I'm just a supporting Vocaloid"

"But still! Everybody knows you as 96neko!"

"But my real name is Erza! Humans don't know who I really am!"

"But…" he was going to argue but I cut him off by throwing a pillow in his face. He removed the pillow off his face and looked at me wondering. "You don't hate them right? Them… you know, Luka… Miku…. Kaito… Rin…"

"Yeah, I don't" I nodded and stared at the dancing Rin and Len. Having the spotlight on you is tiring, you know. I'm glad that I wasn't Miku because, she rarely stop singing. Even on the bathroom, we can hear her sing. She said she wasn't getting tired but its hard that Master always want you to sing. "Its tiring to have the spotlight on you"

"True…"

"You experienced that?"

"My father…" he sat beside me, looking sad. "He wanted me to run the company after he died. He always wanted me to have good grades… That I should be the Top 1 of the class and etc…. etc…. It was pretty sick. I hate it!"

"Errmmm… I want to ask this…."

"What is it?"

"_Can I kill you?"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! This chapter is done! ^_^  
Okay! The real explanation for my excuse earlier is that I'm running out of ideas -_- So, I'm trying hard to make one good idea~ ^_^  
So yeah! Opinions? Theories? Review below!**

**Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes***

**I will try to update faster!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves choco!**


	5. Reunion

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!**

**Yeah, sorry for my late update! ^_^**

**shir0-cHan: Hai! Arigatou!**

**Elliesan: I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! *grins* **

**Don't forget to check out: **

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: Oh My President, Reverse the Potion, and also Labyrinth: Taking You Back**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

**Also Vocaloids, I don't own them.**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**9:00 pm**

**Bedroom**

"Can I kill you?" I said and he froze with the question. He moved backwards and stumbled. I stood up and approached him. I pinned him down and he winced, like a baby scared and was about to cry. I smirked and lowered my head towards his ear.

"W-What are you d-d-doing?" he asked and I smirked.

"I'm just kidding," I said and laughed. He looked at me with those big eyes, so cute and with a bright blush.

"K-Kidding?" he asked and I nodded while laughing. He blushed even more. He was very cute and his eyes shifted from cute big eyes to curious big eyes that was about to tear. He pointed to himself and fake laughed. "A-Ah… I see"

"C'mon, let's go to sleep" I nudged him and lay myself on the comfy bed. I looked up the ceiling and sighed. When will I get back to my own world? Living here… just seems so wrong. I mean, its like… I am… something more than Human here. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to my dreams. My dreams were a bit… weird.

* * *

"_Erza! Erza!" a familiar voice called out. I was standing in a pitch black room. I wondered around, trying to find where the voice came from. The familiar voice called again and I touched the pitch black floor. It was solid and when my middle finger touched the floor, a light appeared. When the light disappeared, I saw my siblings with master. They were looking so worried. Luka and Gakupo were arguing, Miku and Rin were crying, Meiko was trying to calm Luka and Gakupo, Kaito was trying to comfort Miku and Rin with his ice cream(Seriously?), Len was depressed and Gumi was trying to comfort him. Master stared at me with worry. "Erza! Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, Master!" I said, I approached them and touched it with my hands. It was solid and hard as rock. I look at Master with worry. "Master! What is happening?"_

"_They are worried about you, badly" he answered back and they probably heard my voice because they looked at me and called out my name. Rin and Miku tried to go in and hug me but it was useless. Master scolded them. "First, tell me where are you"_

"_I'm in Earthland, Master" I said and they gasped. They stared at me as if I was a criminal. "I don't know how but… I think, after I fell that cliff… I was transported to Earthland"_

"_This is bad," Master said, while opening books. "Where is it?" he said while flipping the pages. When he stopped flipping the pages, he looked at me, shocked. _

"_What?"_

"_You are the one who will complete the prophecy"_

"_Excuse me?" I said again and gulped._

"_You heard me," Master said and the picture of them started flickering. "I don't have enough magic now to make this longer. Your siblings wanted to talk to you"_

"_I… understand" I said and Miku and Rin started speaking._

"_Er-neechan!" Miku and Rin said. "Be safe in there! Don't hurt yourself in there, okay?"_

"_I will"_

"_Erza!" Luka and Gakupo said and started fighting again. Meiko scolded them and they shut up. "Be safe, Erza. We'll be waiting here. We'll be waiting for your return"_

"_Hai" I said, smiling. Tears are already filling in my eyes. They told me their messages and when it was Len's turn. He was the last one._

"_Len," I called out and he looked up. _

"_I'm sorry, nee-chan" he apologized, leaning himself on the screen. "It was my fault! I didn't protected you. I-If I… If I just… saved you, you wouldn't be there!"_

"_Len," I said and tears already flowed. I put my hand on where his is placed. "It isn't your fault, okay? Don't worry, I will be safe here. I will return okay?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise" I said, placing my head on where he is. We were connected, in every way because we are siblings. We shared a lot of memories together. A lot of good and bad memories. _

"_Be safe, Erza" Master said again and I smiled in a angelic smile._

"_I will"_

_Then the picture of them dissolved. _

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**8:00 am**

**Dining Room**

"Smells nice!" I said as I took the egg from the pan to the plate. I put the plate on the dining table with the others. Time to wake Erza up! I removed my apron and placed it to the side. I knocked the door of my bedroom and peeked in. Erza's bed was already fixed and the door of the bathroom opened, revealing the scarlet beauty on her shirt and shorts. She's beautiful in every way. "Hey, breakfast is ready"

"Yeah, sure" she said while she took the comb. She combed her wet hair while approaching me. I realize, I was staring at her too long that she thought I was a pervert. We walked towards the dining table and sat and ate. She smiled a lot today, even though I didn't told her anything funny.

"Did something happened?" I asked and she smiled at me and shook her head. I think there is something more than that smile-then-shook-her-head action of hers. I decided to push the thought aside. "Want to go somewhere?"

"But you have tons of homework right?" she said and I froze. Homeworks…. I ALMOST FORGOT THEM! SHOCKS! OH EMM GEEE! THEY'RE THE HARD ONES! I slammed my head on the table and sulked in despair. Professor Gildarts will kill me in EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. "Ahh… I can help you if you want, since you helped me here"

"Really?" I said and clasped my hands together. She nodded and smiled.

"I would help you but promise me that you'll listen. I don't like repeating, okay?"

"YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER! MY HERO!"

* * *

She was a great teacher, I got my lessons understand so fast because of her. Thanks to her, I finished my homework faster than usual so I asked her if she wanted to go out. She said, if I like to then yes. So I looked outside and saw that it was snowing. I told her to dress up to something warm and we'll go out. In the next minutes, she was already dressed. She was wearing a brown coat, black knee-high boots, and a shirt and pants inside the coat. I smiled and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked and while paid the driver of the taxi.

"Somewhere that you'll love," I responded and smiled at her. She muttered my words again in a mocking manner and blew a strand of her hair. She looked out in the window and there it was again, her smile.

10 minutes later, we arrived at the skating rink. Fortunately, Erza don't know how to skate so its my shining moment to teach her how to.

_Guess what happened next_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEKK! This chapter is done!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**Theories? Opinions? Review below!**

**I will try update FASTER~!**

**\(^0^)/ I have a Facebook Page by the way! Teaser Trailer for this story's next chapter! Just put "Jerzalover" on the fb web address like... this.. (fb web address)/Jerzalover **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves choco!**


	6. Ice and Drink

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!  
Umm... Guys.. I have this silly thought of deleting this story... Will I continue it or not? **

**Further more, I have this weird thought of mine for another story...**

**So, yeah! Review below if you want this story to continue or not... Let me know what you think~**

**Check out my big sis' story~ Its called "When Water Turned to Ice" of Gruvia~ **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does**

**I don't own Vocaloid, they are property of their owners!**

**I don't own Magi: Labyrinth of Magic! XDD They are also property of their owners!**

**I also don't own Lady Gaga and Katy Perry! Also Katy Perry's Part of Me, the song goes to Katy Perry!  
OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Skating Rink**

**2:00 pm**

She was better than me after I taught her some easy movements. She kept calling my name and skating while I, I always slip and fall. Erza was laughing so hard and pointing at my face. I've got to admit, she was a fast learner. If she keeps that up, I bet she'll beat Lucy and all the past Valedictorians of the School. One thing I learned about her is that, she is the smartest of her siblings. I wondered if her siblings are uglier than her. As much as possible, I stayed away from a lot of smarty people because they always bully me about being a pervert otaku. Not all otakus are pervert!

"You said that you're better than me?" she teased me while I was standing up and I slip again. Awwie! Stupid foot, I hate you! Its my shining moment earlier but what did you do? You always fail me you stupid foot! I hate you! Erza stretched her hand out. "Well, I'm better than you now so accept it!"

"Tch! Don't get too full of yourself, Erza!" I said and took her hand. As soon as I took her hand, she went out of balance and fell. The next thing I knew was I was under Erza and our faces were only inches apart. I could feel her breathing and her heart beating rapidly. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring into mine and I unconsciously moved my head.

"Hey, what'cha doing there?" a familiar femenine voice asked. That startled the both of us. Erza and stood up, removing the ice from my clothes. I looked at the person who asked it and I widened my eyes. It was Ultear and Meredy. Meredy was clinging into Ultear's arm and Ultear smirked, teasng. "Oh, you already got a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!" she said and hugged me.

"Will you stop it? I'm not her boyfriend!" I said in defense, trying to push Ultear away. She's seriously suffocating me! After almost a millennia, Ultear stopped hugging me and hugged Erza. "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU MANIAC!"

"I'm not a maniac!" she pouted and hugged Erza. Erza was silent and looked like a cute chibi when Ultear was hugging her. "Hey, what's your name, my dear?"

"Erza," she said with a complete poker face.

"Surname"

"Scarlet," I said and Erza glared at me. I grinned at Meredy and she understood whaat I was up to. "She's a bit shy. C'mon, Meredy! Let's do the glomp!"

"Hai!" she said while skating in the other side. She and I raced towards each other and unfortunately… we failed. Our hands were already connected but we slip and fell. Ultear and Erza helped us get up. Ultear stuck her tongue out and teased me.

"Hey, there! Mr. Epic-Fail-Boy!" Ultear teased and I just ignored it. We got time to talk and she also had enough time to talk with Erza. Erza was very intelligent not to spill out information about the Voca-world so she made up that she lived near my place. After having fun, Ultear and Meredy bid farewell.

* * *

**On the way home**

**4:00 pm**

"Who is Ultear in your life?" she asked and I grinned at her. We walked home because its not snowing, anyway. We walked side by side and I spotted a café on the other side. I smiled and took her hand. We crossed the road and went to the other side. We went in to the café and ordered Chocolate hot drink for Erza and Cappuccino for me. We sat near the window so we could see what was happening outside. "You didn't answered my question, Jellal"

"Ahh… Ultear?" I said and grinned. "She's close friend, also Meredy. Meredy is her daughter, by the way. I met her in a cosplay picnic with Meredy and her husband, Lyon. They were cosplaying Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. Ultear cosplayed as Hakuei Ren, Lyon cosplayed as Sinbad while Meredy cosplayed as Morgiana. I was there too, I cosplayed as Hakuryuu. They saw me and Ultear was like "OMG, you are also cosplaying Magi?" and we got to know each other"

"Ahh… Cosplaying," she said the word bitterly as if she had a bad memory about it. Well, she definitely have. If people saw this girl cosplaying, they tend to get pictures about her and tell her that she's the cosplay goddess. Why? Maybe because of her eyes, its very anime-like. The music shifted from being a Lady Gaga song to Katy Perry's Part of me.

"_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_," she continued to sang in a low voice while staring at the cars passing by. I wonder if she ever kissed a guy before. What if… I stole her first kiss? I never been kissed a girl before, I don't like being with them since I was a kid. When I was a kid, a found a picture of a scarlet haired girl before. She was smiling so brightly that made me fall in love. That's when I started searching her in the internet. I kept the picture in my wallet and hoping that someday, I'll see that girl. When I saw Lucy in the class, I saw her brown eyes which are almost alike of the girl that I fell in love. I believed that she's the girl I've been looking for and hold on to that thought. When I saw Erza with the same features, my thought was erased. Maybe the reason I kissed her when I first saw her was because… I believe that she's the girl I've been looking for years. I smiled as I stared Erza.

"Sir, Ma'am! Here's your order," the waiter settled down the our orders and smiled. His smile was wicked. I don't know why but… I feel like he have something on Erza like he wanted to rape her. I better look over Erza today.

We drank our drinks and went home. Along the way home, the waiter from earlier took Erza from the wrist and pinned her in the wall. I was going to kick him but he kicked me earlier than I could see. What's this? Incredible speed and power. I back flipped as he kicked me backwards. I shouldn't do this but he's forcing me to. I glared at him as Erza was trying to escape from his hold but can't. He have something odd about him.

"Erza, Titania" his voice was hoarse and creepy. "You'll only be an experiment of mine. I will make your vocal chords be ripped off"

"Who are you! Why do you know about my real name?" Erza shouted and kicked him but it didn't work.

"I always know about Vocaloids, I've been wanting to have one for my experiment" he said and I kicked him in the back. That worked but not too long. He kicked me back and I dodged. I punched him in the gut that made him stumbled back. I took my knife for emergencies. This is called emergency too but I don't have intentions to kill him.

"Why you!" he shouted and I dodged. But he took my knife away and stabbed Erza in the chest.

"Erza!"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEKKK! This story is done!**

**It was stated earlier that... If you want this story to continue, review below..**

**Let me know what you think about it~ ^_^  
I will update faster!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi lost her energy to write chapters... X(**


	7. Late? Probably

**EYO! I'M BACK!**

**Yay, I'm back! \(^_^)/ **

**So yeah, I'm sorry for being so sad that in the last chapter! I was depressed over something private XDD**

**My Oh My President just got 223 reviews! OH EM GEE! I LOVE YA ALL! AWIGATOU!**

**Why I updated faster than the usual update? Well... I don't know XDD**

**Check out my big sis' story, "When Water Turned to Ice(Gruvia)" of khrismlove(Note: all small letters) ITS AWESOME LIKE ITS AUTHOR!**

**-Subscribe on Pandora Hearts, who knows what anime I will watch next? XDD**

**Plus, I got so many tips on cosplaying on Internet, if you're cosplaying.. Mind to give me a tip? *puppy eyes* AWIGATOU!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters! Mashima Hiro does!  
The calm down song and healing song are my composition XDD**

**Also, sorry for the grammatical mistakes~ XDD I tend to literally type the pronunciation of the word when I'm focused XDD**

**OFF TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**4:35 pm**

**Isolated Alleyway**

"Erza!" a familiar voice said as the surroundings around me blurred and my sight was starting to become black. I held the handle of the knife that was stabbed into my chest and looked up the man who stabbed it. He ran away, stumbling while Jellal threw things at him. Hesitantly, I took the knife out of my chest and I screamed in pain. As soon as the tip of the knife left my chest, blood streamed down and I fell down into my knees. _Erza, Focus_ I said while Jellal was telling me that he will bring me to the hospital. I pushed him away and focus on the lyrics of the healing song.

"_Flesh was pierced by metal…. Blood streamed down and pain was felt…" _I stopped and I tasted blood. Focus. You can do this. My wounded chest was already burning and showing signs that it was on healing process. _"Bring back what was lost…. Bring back the joy to thy"_

The blood that I tasted disappeared and I traced my chest, the wound already closed. Jellal was speechless of what happened. I smiled and I rested my back on the floor. Jellal rushed to my aid. "Are you okay, Erza?" she said, examining my wound. I chuckled and smiled.

"I'm a tough girl, you know" I said and he grinned. I felt my heart thumped when he grinned. What is this odd feeling? I never felt it before… I never felt so…. So protected before… so.. good before. "I… I think… I…. I….."

"I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I….."

Then my sight became black

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**4:39 pm**

**Isolated Alleyway**

I sighed as Erza's eyes closed. I guess, that healing song took a lot of power from her. I scooped her into my arms and ran towards the wall. I jumped in a roof and jumped to another roof until we reached to my place. As far as I remember, I did this when I was a kid. When caught, I was often whipped or worse. I love jumping from roof to roof. People didn't bother about it. I unlocked the lock of my apartment and went in. I closed the door with my feet and I approached my bedroom. I placed Erza gently into my bed and took off her coat. Don't get me wrong, I only took off her coat and washed it because blood was all over it.

I also took a hot bath. I sighed as I look up the ceiling. This is getting stranger and stranger every single day that I spend with Erza. Its like my schedule was twisted and turned upside down. Well, that's what you get when spending your day with a girl who just got in Earthland. I took the towel and got dressed up. When I was going to sit in the sofa, I remembered my homework and lessons that Erza taught me. I wonder if she would attend school even though her knowledge if very much advance than mine or Lucy's.

Erza slept there, soundly. I stood up and covered her with the bed sheets. I kissed her forehead and that's where fate got tricky. Erza turned her head and led up that I kissed her lips. My instincts kicked in and I remove my lips quickly. I don't want to take advantage on her. "_Great,"_ I said miserably. "She'll kill me if she knew that I kissed her"

I walked towards the sofa and sat. I've been deceiving her and its really not right. I am not honest with her, at all. I turned everything upside down, all because I don't want to remember my past. Those screams and cries of an innocent child, blood splashing in front of my eyes, a mistake that could never be undone. I grumbled as I tried to push the though away. I can't live like that you know. I can't live with those nightmares bothering me every time I saw blood or every time I drifted to sleep. I rested my head on the pillow and tried to think of good things. Unconsciously, I slept. The nightmares were…. very hostile, I must say.

* * *

"_Mama?" I knocked the door and poke my head in. I saw Mama sitting on her bed, sheets covering half of her body, and she was reading a book. Mama looked at me and smiled. The woods in the fireplace started cracking and burning as I closed the door behind me. I was holding my teddy bear which was a gift from Mama and Papa. I approached her and jumped to her bed. _

"_Is something wrong?" Mama asked as she ran her fingers through my hair. I covered myself with the bed sheets and snuggled near her. I looked at her, frightened. She suddenly look worried. She was beautiful, those emerald eyes of her that I inherited as well as the azure hair. Her features were beautiful and her body figure was slim. She was more than beautiful. Her azure hair was curled at the end. She smiled at me. "Did the monsters disturb you?"_

"_H-Hai," I said, frightened. She settled her book on the table near her and hugged me. She was warm and cozy. Every time she does this, I always felt protected. I love being hugged this way. I hugged back and rested my head on her chest. "They wouldn't let me sleep. They would bang on the cabinets and tickle my feet."_

"_Don't worry," she kissed my forehead and snuggled closer. "I will always be there for you"_

"_Promise?" I asked, stretching my pinky fingers. She nodded and we did a pinky promise. I grinned at her as she started tickling me. Later on, I fell asleep near her as she read a book. I guess, she just couldn't get enough of that book._

_The dream shifted and I saw me crying and screaming "stop" as I saw Mother fighting with the bandits. They wanted to take me. I don't understand why or how… its probably because of I was a descendant of a great assassin that would kill any bad people. That's what Mother's story say, I believed that it was only a bedtime story but I was wrong. I saw Mother, moving swiftly trying to make a cut on the enemy but they were faster. Father was nowhere to be seen, he went out hours earlier for a business trip. BUSINESS TRIP? Mama is gonna die and yet, you haven't came back?! How could you!_

"_Stay away from my child," Mama hissed and I was crying. I couldn't do anything, I was paralyzed with the situation. I never encountered something like this before. If I only knew that this was coming, I could've done something to prevent it. Move to another house or ran away from this place. "He's only a child!"_

"_He's a descendant of the Crime Sorcière! He's the most dangerous one of all of you! He shall be imprisoned for life!" one responded and pointed the tip of his sword at me. I cried even more with the sight. I don't know what was going on! If I could only just… If I could only just…_

"_Take the knife" a voice said in my mind and I refused. I don't want to kill anyone. Sure enough, I was trained by the greatest swordsman of the clan but… to kill isn't something I will do. "But your mother is in danger. You've been train to protect yourself, not others to protect you! You fool! You have two choices… see your mother die or take the knife.."_

"_Take… the knife?" I spoke and wondered if I'm going crazy. The voice must've been my brain, telling me what exactly to do. I glared at the knife placed on the table, tempting me to hold it. "Or… see Mama… die?"_

"_Don't take the knife, Jellal!" Mother shouted as I started to approach the knife. I don't know what exactly I was doing but I felt like… the knife… it has the answers I've been searching in books. I took the knife and it felt very light in my hands. "Jellal, don't attac-"_

_Then blood splashed in front of me. I saw Mama stabbed by a sword. A blood stained my clothes, my hair, and my face. I saw the sight that was the least I wanted to see… _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start and ended up, accidentally kissing Erza on the lips. Hey! That was an accident! Also, last night was also an accident! I pulled away and I felt my cheeks burn. Erza looked at the other side and blushed. We sat in painful minutes of silence and awkwardness. Erza started the conversation.

"H-Hey… You were murmuring words and shaking your head violently so I decided to wake you up," she said and looked at the other side. She rested her hands on her knees. I noticed she already took a bath. School? Naaahh… Its weeke- SHOCKS! ITS MONDAY TODAY! I looked at the clock and saw that I only have 5 minutes to prepare. "I already toasted bread for you, it seems like you are already late" Erza said with a poker face and smirked as if she was reading my mind.

"Ah! Thanks! I have to take a bath!" I dashed like a cheetah as I took my clothes and towel. I was in hurry that when I went out of the room(already dressed), there were still shampoo in my hair so Erza have to dip my head in the sink with clean water. After that, I took a bread with nutella(yum!) and bid Erza goodbye. I took my bag and dashed towards my school while eating and fixing my tie. I hate it when every Monday, I'm this late. GRRR!

I'm such baka! When I arrived at school, I was an hour early. I facepalmed myself as I realized that the clock in my room as an hour in advance. HOW COULD I FORGET SUCH THING? I just roamed the corridors and greeted and helped the teachers I met in the corridor. My school was an extra-ordinary one. Its fun learning here especially because its high-tech.

"Thank you, Jellal" Mira-sensei told me and I nodded. I brought the text papers that she was holding, it was a tower but I don't mind. I'm used on bringing two half tower text papers. "Why are you this early, by the way?"

"The clock in my room was an hour in advance and I forgot so I thought I was so late," I scratched the back of my head and grinned. Mira-sensei smiled back and I looked at the paper work. "Otakuzine… Fest?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you" Mira-sensei smiled at me and I looked at her as if I was a lost puppy begging her to be my honor. "You're an otaku, right? I'm so glad I have an otaku in my class. For the sports fest, the Escorts and Muses will dress up as an anime character and act like one. Cosplay in short. The committee was positive with the idea and I thought that you would like to volunteer to be our Escort. You know, you're handsome and cute like an anime. I'm sure you can bring your favorite anime character to life, I also heard that you cosplayed in the mall with that anime-like girl. I saw your picture in the internet."

"Ahh… I would love to be the escort-" then I realized about the picture. Great, Erza is gonna kill me with only because the picture got uploaded in the net. I pushed the silly thought aside and focused on the offer. Should I? I mean.. I've been waiting for this moment but I bet I will be fail, miserably like the glomp Meredy and I did yesterday. "Are you really sure that I should be the Escort of our team? Ma'am?"

"Of course!"

"If that's what you what. Then, I will be the Escort of our team. What is the theme of the Cosplay, Ma'am?" I asked and she traced the paperwork and took one of it. It was the cover of a tower.

"Couples of different Anime," Mira-san grinned and I felt a shiver on my back. Oh please, not meanie girls would be my partner. I grinned and proceeded to the day.

Then she came minutes after the morning activities.

"Okay, Minna! There's a transferee in our class and treat her well okay?" Mira-sensei smiled and gestured for the door. We gave her a "Hai!" response. "Come in"

I was looking on the window by my side when she introduced herself. I don't really care about the transferee's because 99%, they will pay no attention to me. I let the wind blew my hair and I stared at the clouds passing by, the people walking around, the cars passing by, and the buildings standing still.

"Good Morning, everyone! I'm Erza Scarlet! Nice to meet you all!" with that Erza I immediately turned my head to look at her. She was smiling like an angel and the boys were dazed by the sight. The girls murmured and said she was beautiful and angelic-like.

_Oh boy, I'm in big trouble_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**HOW DID YOU GET IN THE SCHOOL, ERZA? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Reviews makes me happy! *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**Check out my page, also!**

**And NO! I don't own Facebook okay?**

**Here's the link: Since this site isn't accepting any web address. here it goes.**

**(facebook web address)/Jerzalover**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi ^_^**


	8. History or Own Death

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!  
****NYAAA! Studying piano~ XDD**

**Nickypooh214: HAI! **

**AliceBRabbit: I know right?**

**Shingenku-Otaku: Its weird that you spelled D-E-A-D when I was in the car and I forgot to buy a book that my sister asked me.. I was like "I'm D-E-A-D! DEAD"**

**XDD Read my sister's story! ITS AWESOME!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**Also Alice Killings, I don't own them!(its real by the way)**

**Vocaloid and Pandora Hearts, I don't own them!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**8:00 am**

**Classroom**

"Good morning, everyone! I'm Erza Scarlet! Nice to meet you all!" she introduced herself and the boys of my class were dazed, even the bad boys were dazed by her angelic smile. The girls murmured with each other about such things. Erza looked around the class, with her angelic appearance and when she saw me, she smiled even more angelic. "_I'm pretty sure, this is bad. How can I cover her biggest secret?" _I thought. I fake a smile and the boys were staring at me as if I committed a great crime.

"Erza Scarlet, huh?" Mira-sensei smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding. "What a pretty name! Now for the seats" Mira-sensei looked around the classroom for an empty seat. The seat beside me was vacant so I raised my hand, gladly. I can shut her up when she's going to tell something that should not be said to anyone, _especially _her secret. After the incident that happened yesterday, I knew there was someone or people who wanted her. Maybe scientist or criminals but who knows? But I know, I have to protect her no matter what happened.

"Ma'am, here's a vacant seat" I gestured for the seat near me and Mira-sensei smiled.

"Perfect timing! You can seat beside Jellal," Mira-sensei gestured for the seat and Erza nodded and walked towards the seat beside me. I fake a smile as she sat beside me and settle down her bag. She smiled at me and I can feel that if was fake, just like mine. Ugghhh…. My life is so complicated!

"What you doing here?" I whispered at her and she looked at me. Her smile wavered and turned into a frown. She gave me a look that said _"Tell you later"_ and she smiled once again to the guys that introduced themselves to her. I can see some girls jealous about what is happening here, like Minerva. She sneered Erza and looked away. Lucy, from the front seat waved at Erza and made a gesture that says "Let's talk later" and Erza nodded.

"Welcome Erza to section A, we are known as the smarty class of our level. I hope you know that. Don't pressure yourself at being smarty like us, you don't need to do that, okay?" Mira-sensei smiled and Erza nodded. The class was silent, not wanting to test sensei's demonic side. I glanced at the window and stared at the events happening outside. We have aircon by the way, but there are windows for light in case brownout happens. "So, in the sports fest, we usually have Escorts and Muses as representatives of modeling in the sports fest. Our team is Chain. We have 5 different competing teams. Chain, Ninja, Warriors, Demons, and Exorcist. The concept of the sports fest is Anime. Our sports fest is now called "Otakuzine Fest" and our escort is already chosen."

I gulped as the class starts murmuring and whispering. I saw Erza staring at me as if she knew I was the chosen Escort. Nobody bothered to pay any attention at me so I'm glad I wasn't someone so popular. They got guesses, Laxus? Gray? Natsu? and the other handsome guys in the class but I wasn't in it. Great! That's better!

"Now, please come in front our chosen Escort" Mira-sensei said and I looked out at the window, pushing the thought away. WHY DO I HAVE TO STAND IN FRONT?! The class was silent except for the sound of the clock and the students running outside the corridor, saying their late. "Jellal Fernandez, please stand in front"

I stood up and gulped. I gathered my strength and confidence and walked. As I stopped walking, my classmates are already staring at me. Mira-sensei smiled and giggled. The class murmured things that I can't hear. Erza looked at me and glared. She was giving a look like she was saying _Don't suggest me for the muse or I'll make you suffer. _

"So who can be our Muse? Jellal and the muse will be cosplaying as…." Mira-sensei looked at me asking for help. "What character can you and our muse cosplay?"

"Since our team is Chain and chain is from Pandora Hearts. Why don't we cosplay as Alice and Oz? They're known as one of the greatest couple in Anime." I suggested and smiled. Mira-sensei nodded and understood.

"They will cosplay as Alice and Oz from Pandora Hearts. So, who can be our Muse?" Mira-sensei asked and I told to myself _"Please not someone who is mean."_ They pointed at girls. Some pointed at Levy, my great friend. Some pointed at Juvia and Juvia refused. But a lot pointed at Erza and Lucy. Almost half of the class was cut into half and the two was given a lot of pointing. Then an idea popped up that could save me from meanie girls.

"Oh, Mira-sensei. I forgot to tell you, Erza is my great friend. Remember the picture you told me that you saw? She was the girl I cosplayed with." I grinned at Mira-sensei and Mira-sensei remembered. She opened her laptop and projector as she shuffled through her files and showed the class the picture of me and Erza. Erza glared at me and I knew I was going to die later on, painfully.

_Oh boy, I'm in big trouble_

"You're right, she's the one! She's perfect for an anime girl! She looks like one too!" Mira-sensei cried and the class nodded in agreement. Lucy sighed in relief and mouthed _"Thanks" _at me. I smiled back at her and looked at Erza. I felt that my mouth was dry. She's going to kill me for sure. "So its decided! Our transferee, Erza Scarlet will be our Muse!"

The class cheered and I saw Minerva sneered again at Erza. She doesn't like her, I suppose or maybe she's one of those envy girls that would sneer and curse at the other girls. I'm glad that I'm not a girl, cause if I do, I don't know how to handle them. Mira-sensei called Erza to stand in front with me and she did. We hold each other's hands to bow and I felt her squeeze my hand tight. I had to bite my lower lip to push back the wince.

"We'll give you the class funds for the costume," Mira-sensei said and I nodded. How about the class café for the Otakuzine fest?

"How about the café, Ma'am?" I asked and she smiled.

"Don't worry about the café, I'm just giving you guys half of the class funds and we still have a lot of money for the café. Understood?"

"Understood!" Erza and I spoke in unison. We went to our seats and the class proceeded. Mira-sensei bid farewell and Professor Gildarts went in with a silly grin in his face. History first, gaaaahh…. It's the least subject I want the teachers to discuss. All about memorizing… blah… blah… blah… Erza already scolded me about hating that subject, she said it's one the important subject because its all about the history of the world you came from. I glance at Erza and saw she was enjoying the subject.

"So, who like horror here?" Professor Gildarts asked and a lot of boys raised their hands, me as well. Its cool but its… sometimes very yucky! It was almost 10 minutes of reviewing the previous lesson and we proceeded into the next lesson. I bet the next lesson is all about murder and horror. Erza looked like she knew something about it and was not pleased with it. "Oh… a lot of boys like horror! Our next lesson is all about the Alice Killings of our country Japan. **[N/A: Forget to tell you guys, its Fiore, Japan. Alternate Universe. Oh gosh, I don't want to write the next part, its scary!]**Who knows something about it?"

Erza raised her hand and everybody looked at her, even me. I gulped, she knows something very sensitive? What kind of Vocaloid is she? "Yes, Eruza?" he called out, obviously saying that he don't know how to pronounce her name.

"Its Erza," she corrected and cleared her throat as she stood up. "The Alice Killings are one of the strangest and mysterious unsolved cases in the history of Japan. The five killings are completely different from each other. The murderer left a "playing card" to each of his victims with "Alice" on it using the victim's blood. Shall I give more information?"

"Please continue," Gildarts said, leaning on the teacher's table and looking at Erza with interest. Everybody was silent as she spoke.

"The first victim was Sasaki Megumi, a 29 year old restaurant owner. She was describe as a headstrong woman who is dedicated to her job and have a sharp tongue towards her employees. She was very sociable and party-loving outside her job. After she went at such party, she went missing. It was the last time she was saw alive, at that party. When a couple went jogging, they saw a large amount of blood on an overgrown, unused path. They decided to follow it. Then they saw Sasaki Megumi's body torn apart, her parts impaled in various tree branches. The couple called the police. The police saw the playing card crammed on her mouth. It was a Jack of Spades and "Alice" was written on it."

"Yuck!" Minerva said followed by the complains of the other girls.

"It is indeed yucky, but please proceed" Professor Gildarts said and gestured Erza to continue.

"The second victim was Yamane Akio who was a kind-hearted person who would never raise his voice off stage. He was a barely known singer. When his girlfriend came to visit him at his apartment, she was surprised that she didn't saw her boyfriend. Thus, he went missing. When the bar that his band often performed was opening for the day, they were met with a grisly sight. He have a shot on his head and his vocal chords were ripped off. His King of Diamonds that also has "Alice" was with his vocal chords in his hand."

"That was horrible," Lucy said, since she was a singer. "A singer who's vocal chords are ripped off?"

"I know right?" Erza said, relating herself because she was also a singer.

"Proceed," Professor Gildarts grumbled and Lucy apologized.

"The third victim was Kai Sakura. A sweet girl who life was ahead of her. She was loved by her classmates and relatives. In college, she wanted to take the path of a fashion designer. It was a week before her High School graduation before she was abducted. Her family was frantic trying to find her, the whole town was combed for the lost girl. Two days later, they found her body. Her grave had her playing card taped on it –Queen of clubs with "Alice" written on it. She was horribly killed. A crown sewn on her head, likely when she was alive. Her eyes have been carved out from her body, her skin was flayed, and her mouth was carved open. There was a note in her body."

"And what are those notes?" Gildarts-sensei asked.

"'Death is a distorted dream', 'she will forever rule', and 'ha! ha! those which die are the lucky ones' are various phrases that was written, among with the other phrases" Erza said and Gildarts-sensei gestured her for the continuation.

"The last victims were Oshiro Hayato and Hina, they are siblings. They're death was the least gruesome. Hina was the elder sister, and was very stubborn. Hayato, the younger brother, was very smart and because of that, he was placed in the class of his sister. They were very close. They were killed with a lethal injection. The children's window was open. Each of them held an Ace card that when put together, it would form a word "Alice" The murder case was still unsolved, until to this day" Erza ended her explanation and the class cheered and clapped in amazement.

"Where did you learn these things, missy?" Professor Gildarts said while clapping his hands. Erza's face turned from serious to joyful. She smiled and clasped her hands together(obviously, acting).

"I read books and history from the internet. Its my everyday hobby" Erza explained and smiled. "Also, there's a Vocaloid song that is about it. Its called "Alice Human Sacrifice" and it also helped me to be curious about the said history"

"Very well! Intelligent, you're very intelligent! You might beat our Top 1 undefeatable top 1, Lucy. Umm… No offense" Professor Gildarts said, putting a hand on Lucy's head. Lucy pushed it away and waved at Erza.

"Nice to meet you," Erza said at Lucy and bowed.

"You too!" Lucy said and smiled.

"Can you sing the said song for us? I bet you can sing!" Professor Gildarts said while holding a speaker. "I have the instrumental!"

"Umm… If that's what you want!" she smiled brighter. Singing was her favorite since she was a Vocaloid. When she was walking in front, I heard a creepy voice.

_Seems like you know how you will die, Erza Scarlet._

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**I seriously don't know why I'm being sadistic! I'M NOT, by the way~ We're getting nearer towards the climax! Can you guess who said that line, I probably know you do! Review below your theories! **

**Reviews make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Please like my page, by the way! XDD**

**So yeah, Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves cookies!**


	9. Cylinder

**YOW YOW YOW! I'm BACK!**

**So yeah! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_^**

**As I warned you all, we are getting nearer and nearer to the climax... The climax of this story has 2 parts, probably..(depends on the situation)... So here is the part 1~ ^_^**

**Oh yeah, I forgot... The source of my information about the Alice Killings is from Creepy Pasta... If you want to read it, umm.. search in google as Creepy Pasta and then pick the website and search it as "Alice Killings" but... I recommend you, don't read it all alone, especially at night! ITS VERY VERY SCARY... and also, if you like other scary stories, you can read a lot of them in Creepy Pasta~ But... I warn you, I had nightmares after I read a lot of scary stories in it and wrote the Alice part... I'm not telling you guys not to read it but I'm just warning you, you know.. if you have a heart ailment(like heart attacks), I'm just warning you~ But its your choice! ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~  
**

**I don't own Vocaloids and Alice, it goes to its respective owners!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Classroom**

**8:30 pm**

I was about to sing when I heard a _BANG! _on the corridors, sounds like someone have a gun. Then a scream followed, what's happening? Professor Gildarts said the class to close the windows and close the doors but I raced out to see what was happening. My eyes widen as I saw four bodies laying on the ground, all killed in different ways. One was a girl with short hair, body torn apart. The other, a guy with a shot on his head and his vocal chords were ripped off and the other two, twins… laying beside them was a injection with stains of black ink. Written in the ground was "The next Alice will die in the most gruesome way possible" and in the wall was Alice and cards above each victim's head. _Alice… _its happening now. I heard running footsteps and I turned to see Jellal pulling me inside. I stumbled on the classroom floor as Jellal closed the door with a serious expression, he locked it and leaned on it. The room was dark and the lights only see was the phones of the students, texting eagerly for help. Some were crying and some looked so depressed but they kept quiet.

Jellal, meanwhile, took his bag which was next to the door and took out a knife. It looked so royal, the handle was with glinting diamonds and the blade was black. Some gasped as they saw the blade. Professor looked at him with grudge. "Why do you have a knife in your bag?" he said grimly at Jellal. I looked closely and saw it was a dagger. He flipped it and looked at Professor seriously in the eye.

"Don't worry, I won't harm any of you. I'll just defend all of you, I'm was born by two great assassins and trained to defend myself." As he said the last word, the door opened and he stood up with so much pride. I saw that the killer was a girl with a crown sewn in her head. She looked like a mad man and she looked at me as if I was a delicious meal. Jellal didn't hesitate and stabbed the girl in the chest and the girl screamed. She fell backwards but no blood was seen.

"A puppet?" I asked and approached the dead body. It wasn't supposed to be like that! No blood, a zombie perhaps? Just when I was about to poke her in the face she began disappearing in a black hole under her and grinned at me like a mad man. _This is the 3__rd__ Alice_ I thought and when I was about to retreat, she took my hand and I was sucked in with her.

_When I opened my eyes, I was trapped in a cylinder_

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Corridor**

I'm so useless! I'm the one who have a dagger in my hand yet I was the one who couldn't save Erza. I took my back and gave Professor Gildarts a gun. He looked at me, as if he was almost telling me that he was seeing a weird mad girl. He was trembling with the encounter of the girl. I gave him the gun and he accepted it.

"Listen, Professor" I said, whispering. I glance at the students who were crying and was desperate to go home. "Whatever happens, use this gun to protect the class. It has unlimited ammo. Protect the students while I look for Erza, she need my help right now. Be cautious on letting people in here, there are monsters who take the form of a human rather than its own form. Protect the class, Professor. I'm trusting you their lives"

"Who are you to tell me that?" he said and clench his fist on the gun. "Of course, I will protect them and will let them go home safely, just like how they went here"

"Great," I said and walked towards the door. Professor called me and grinned at me weakly.

"Take her back for us, will you?" Professor Gildarts said and I nodded. I ran in the halfway, trying to find Erza. I looked at each classroom, trying to find Erza but no redhead was found. I searched all the classrooms but still no Erza. There's only one room that was unexplored. I ran towards that room and opened the door, hesitantly. After I opened the door, I found the waiter who tried to kill Erza which is what he's doing right now. Erza was trapped in a cylinder, pounding on the glass, trying to break free. When the waiter turned to me, he turned into a mad man.

"Finally! I got her now! After all those years of waiting, she's here in the cylinder!" he said while his arms are wide stretched. "Now, no one can't stop me now! Not even you!"

"What if I slit your neck? Free her now or suffer!" I threatened but he only laughed. He snapped his fingers and the 3rd Alice appeared and began attacking me while laughing like a mad woman. I cut off her neck since she was a puppet and she fell down on the floor. "Excuse me, but I'm no gentleman."

"Oh really! Take this!" he pushed a button on his equipment and two big hammers appeared and was about to crush me but I cut off the switch of it so it stopped, almost killing me. The mad waiter stumbled backwards and pushed buttons. A lot of deadly weapons appeared, threatening to kill me but I ran towards the wires and cut them all. They all stopped working but the cylinder that Erza was trapped in was not. He grinned at me in an evil way and I pointed the tip of my dagger towards him.

"Release her or die!" I threatened and he only laughed at me. I ran towards him and pointed the tip of my dagger on his throat. I can see Erza pounding hard on the glass but it didn't crack at all. The mad guy's yellow eyes stared at me seriously as if he was challenging me. "I repeat… Release her or die?"

"I'm sorry but I can't," he said and I felt pain on my right leg. I turned my head to look at it and saw it was stabbed by his knife. I retreated and stumbled on the floor. I took the knife off my leg, ignoring the pain that made my eyes blur. The mad waiter laughed at me endlessly, I hissed and threw the knife. He dodged it and laughed at me.

Clink… Clink… Clink!

I turned my head to the cylinder and saw that there was a loading bar placed on the cylinder with the words _"Complete." _Much to my shock, Erza disappeared after. My eyes widen and the mad waiter laughed. "Finally! Its complete! Now, she's gone! FOREVER!" the mad waiter laughed in an evil way and tears formed in my eyes. I felt mixed anger and sadness. I can't let her die, not like how my mother and father died. Yes, I lied to her and I don't deserve her, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't save her. It was all my fault after all. I ran towards the cylinder and placed my hand on it, pounding it will full force. No cracks appeared. No Erza. I felt salty tears on my mouth and I realized, I'm screaming her name while crying.

"Ohhh… Too bad, she's dead now" the mad waiter said mockingly. I turned my head and hissed. My vision was turning bloody red, maybe because of anger or pain in my legs. The mad waiter took a gun from his coat and laughed again. He pointed the gun at me with those mad-looking eyes. "Now, its time for me to dispose you!"

I'm prepared to die, if Erza is really dead. At least… At least let me see her face once again. Let me caress her face and hair. Let me hold her hands and kiss her lips. Just… Just maybe… I could tell her I love her and she'll hear it… At least, let me say that I love her. If I died, I wish I could see Erza in the afterlife. I wish I could be just like her, a Vocaloid so that we could live together, not having so much differences. At least….

_Let me see her smile again…_

"Die!" he said and I closed my eyes, shutting it tight.

_BANG!_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EK! EK! EK! BANG! XDD This chapter is done!**

**I know that this chapter is shorter than usual, but.. hey... ITS SUSPENSE! XDD **

**Let me know what you think, Review below! Theories? Review below!  
**

**Reviews make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi is suffering(cause of her braces)~**


	10. Taken

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!**

**Yeah, just as I told you guys~ Its the last chapter already! ;_; But don't worry, we'll see each other again on my other stories... So, better read them and leave a review! XDD**

**So yeah~ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This story is going to end already.. So, yeah! X)**

**HATECHA: You hate me? X(( Just kidding! XDD Thank you for your review! It made my day!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**Also Vocaloids, I don't own them, they would go to their respective owners~**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

_BANG!_

I felt no striking pain on my body. I opened my eyes carefully and saw Professor Gildart's gun was smoking. He used the gun I gave him, I thought he wouldn't because he was a peace-maker. I turned my sight on the mad waiter, I saw him bleeding and was shot by a bullet. He dropped his gun and I quickly took it as he fell on the floor, bleeding badly. I looked at him with grim. He killed Erza, now he's gonna pay for it. My expression hardened but I didn't do anything to him.

"Fine! Y-You won!" he said and spit out blood. He looked at me seriously and laughed mockingly. "Just remember, a girl like her shouldn't exist on this world"

"I'll go with her on her own world if I needed to," I said and pointed the gun at him. He flinched and winced with the action. I did a one-side smirk and pull out the ammo of the gun, letting it fall on the ground. "I love her and I would do anything just to protect her"

"Y-You….!" he said while he was being dragged by the nurse, police, and other teachers. Gildarts was staring at him and after minutes of staring, he broke the stare at looked at me with worry. He approached me and looked around the room, searching for Erza. I looked down on my feet as tears started forming. Then I heard a familiar voice saying "Its okay" and hugged me. I looked up quickly and turned my head towards her. I saw the scarlet-haired girl I've been longing for, hugging me, so warm and so soft.

"Erza!" I said, turning around and hugging her tight. I saw Gildarts leaving the room at the corner of my eye, probably giving me and Erza private space. Erza hugged back and was giggling. I rested my chin on her shoulder as tears continued to fall down. "I… I thought you were already… dead… I can't believe it… I'm sorry… I should have protected you better…. I should have… watched over you… I should have-"

"Shhh…" she said while comforting me. I can feel her hands running around my hair and caressing it. "I've escaped from that cylinder before I disappeared. I managed to remember a spell and there I was, staring at you from behind, invisible. Don't worry, you're great! You're amazing! Even though you lied at me…. You did enough to save me"

"But still-" I was cut off by her index finger pressed on my lips. I looked at her warm chocolate eyes, her eyes remind me of hot chocolate that she used to drink at the café.

"You did enough, Jellal" she said, smiling at me so bright. How can I say to her that I love her? Probably she heard it already. "By the way, I heard your words"

"T-That… you heard it?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you like me" she said while giving me that teasing glare. My cheeks burned and I have to hide my face. She cupped my face and made it look at her. She smiled at me brightly and we got closer. She cut the distance between us and kissed me. I was shocked at first but this was heaven. She broke the kiss and smiled at me. "I love you too, Jellal"

"I love you more, Erza" I smiled at her. Then a shining blinding light appeared, we have to close our eyes until it faded. After it faded, we saw a portal in front of us and was inviting us to jump in. I looked at Erza and she frowned at me.

"I can't leave you here," she said while holding my hand. She looked down at her feet and I smiled. Didn't I said that I will go anywhere with her? I cupped her face and made her look at me. I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Who said I wouldn't go with you in your world?" I said and she smiled brightly.

"What about your life here? What about your-" I pressed my index finger onto her lips, shutting her. I smirked and whispered at her. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered on her ear and squeezed her hand. I looked at her and smiled. "Let's go?"

_And we jumped in the portal._

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Voca-world **

When we jumped in the portal and landed on Kaito who was currently eating his ice cream. I looked around the room and saw the familiar faces. Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi, and Meiko. They were all depressed, frowning, and sad. Kaito was teary eyed because of his ice cream. I decided to cut all the sadness and loneliness in this room.

"What's up? Minna!" I said loudly, my voice resounding the room. Upon hearing my voice, they looked at me and their faces brighten up. They all rushed towards me but my favorite little cute sisters(a.k.a Rin and Miku) ran towards me faster than the other Vocaloids and hugged me tight.

"Erza!" They all said and I gave them a big smile and hug. Tears were falling from their eyes, maybe because of joy. I hugged them all, hugging them like a sister should. I really missed them all after staying in Earthland for days. They were telling me stories and I barely could understand them because they were speaking all together.

"Er-neechan, who's the blue-haired-Kaito-with-tattoo?" Miku pointed at Jellal. I mentally face palmed myself, I almost forgot he was there. I smiled at them brightly and Meiko and Luka probably know what I was gonna say.

"I met him at Earthland and he thought me a lot of things, his name is Jellal Fernandez" I said, smiling at them while I am introducing him to my siblings. "He also thought me what Love really means"

I could see Jellal's cheeks burning up and I intertwined my fingers with his. Meiko and Luka gave me teasing glares. "Welcome back, Erza!" a familiar voice said and I saw Master Makarov approaching me. I stood up and bowed at him.

"Yes, Master" I bowed at him and stood up straight. I smiled at him brightly and grinned. "I'm back"

"You do know how many days a human like him it will take to make him a Vocaloid?" he said, annoyed. He pointed at Jellal and took out a big fan and hit Len's head. Len winced and pouted. We all laughed, like there was never really something big that happened.

* * *

**5 days later**

"Miku, Rin! Get ready! I'm going to get yah!" I chased Miku and Rin all around the house. They were unbelievably fast but I managed to take both of their wrists and pulled them backwards, going to the living room. They were wriggling, trying to get free but sorry, I _REALLY NEED TO EAT MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! _ They pouted as I pulled them. "C'mon! I have leek and orange downstairs!"

They looked downstairs and probably saw their favorite food and they ran downstairs and ate. I walked downstairs and they were signaling me to hurry up because their favorite show is about to start. I ran downstairs and sat beside them. The main door opened, revealing Luka with Gakupo laughing together. The three of us glared at them, teasingly. The two stopped laughing.

"What?" they both said and I giggled along with Miku and Rin.

"You two definitely are dating," I said and I could see Miku and Rin nodding beside me. They only passed, blushing and silent. We giggled and continued watching TV. It was their favorite cartoon show and I laughed about the idea that Miku is already 16 and is dating Kaito but still watching her favorite cartoon show with Rin who is already 14 and is also dating Len. Oh… Teens…

The door opened once again and probably it was Kaito with Len from their Bro-time on the mall so I didn't really paid any attention. We continued watching and eating our favorite food. Miku was munching her leek while Rin was eating her orange in full form. They look really cute that really made me giggle.

"Presenting!" A familiar voice said and we quickly turned around our heads towards Master. He was grinning and his hands were clasped together. "Vocaloid 19 and Erza's boyfriend! Jellal Fernandez!"

Master stepped aside, revealing the blue haired on his new coat with heart design(Grand Magic Games attire) and eyes close. When he opened his eyes, those emerald eyes were glinting and the light wavered. He smiled at me and I ran to hug him. Miku and Rin also ran towards him and hugged his legs. Jellal fell and we laughed all together.

"Welcome to the family, Jelly-nii!" Rin said and Miku nodded. Jellal laughed and grinned.

"I'm glad to be in the family! Rin, Miku!" he patted their heads and smiled at me, stroke my hair and grinned. "Especially when Erza is with me"

"Ahhhh~ So romantic!" Miku said while both of her palms resting on her cheek. Rin did the same and nodded. I patted the two of them.

"C'mon, girls!" Master said to the two of them. "Let's give them some time, I believe Jellal wants to take Erza to a certain place, am I right?"

"Yes, Master" Jellal smiled at Master while Master was pulling the two girls off Jellal's foot. Master took a leek and orange and lured the two into the table. I giggled with the sight. I looked at Jellal and he smiled at me. He stood up and stretched his hand, inviting me. I took it and stood up with him.

We went to the city and into a certain café. We sat on the first table on the entrance, overseeing the other Vocaloids passing by. We ordered our usual drinks, hot chocolate for me and cappuccino for him. He also ordered strawberry cake for me while for him, brownies. I smiled as we ate.

"Hey, Jellal" I said and took a bite of my strawberry cake. He looked at me while eating his brownies. "Why did you leave Earthland?"

"Truth to be told," he started with a sigh. "The truth is, both of my parents are dead. I am considered as an assassin, I'm sure people from the East will be searching for me. I was born as an assassin of the Royal Family and when they were all killed, my family got killed as well. I have no life on the Earthland, at all so I decided to make a new life here"

"I see"

"How is my girlfriend doing this past five days?" he said, smirking. With that girlfriend, I blushed and drank my hot chocolate. "Did you miss me? Or are you cheating?"

"What are you saying!" my voice got high pitched but I wasn't expecting that. Then I murmured he next words. "Of course… I missed you"

"What did you said?" Jellal said, making me repeat my words again. I took a deep breath and said the words again.

"Of course, I missed you" I smiled at him and he kissed me. I cared about nothing that moment, only this sweet moment. I don't care if Miku and Rin was sneaking behind me, eavesdropping. I broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"_Just remember, every time other Vocaloids ask if you're single. Say that your taken"_

"_Of course, my love"_

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! THIS STORY IS DONE!  
XDD YOW PEOPLE! I THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY AND SUBSCRIBED! XDD You all made my day!_**

**How's the ending? Is it good?**_ **Drop a review, please?**_

_**Reviews makes me happy!**_

_**So, yeah... if you want more JerZa stories, just check out my profile and stories! ^_^ **_

**_So, yeah... Logging out! _**

**_#ScarletXxXKhrymi will miss you all!_**


End file.
